The Super Speedy Cider Squeeze 6000
by Dede42
Summary: It's Apple Cider Season and every pony in Ponyville is looking forward to the Apple Family's Cider, but the Apple Family can only make so much cider, and they tend to run out fairly quickly. When the Flim Flam Brothers show up with their fancy machine to capitalize on the shortage, a challenge is issued to see which team can make the cider. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1: CIDER SEASON!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000

A/N: Hello, MLP fans! So, as promised, here is the second update for this week, and it's time for a new adventures with our favorite ponies!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: CIDER SEASON!**

It was very early in the morning, so early that the sun hadn't risen over the mountains yet, and Fluttershy was asleep in her bed when there was a frantic knocking on the front door, waking her up. She yawned and sat up.

"Who could that be?" she wondered blearily. "It's still dark!" She flinched when something came crashing through her bedroom window.

"C'mon, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, having just come through the window and yanked the blanket off her friend. "Cider season's about to start!" She then grabbed the yellow pegasus and shot out of the house, ignoring her friend's startled shrieks.

* * *

After a few minutes, Fluttershy began flying under her own power while keeping up with the blue pegasus. "Oh, where are we? What's the rush?" she asked.

"The rush?" Rainbow Dash repeated with an annoyed expression. "Don't you remember what happened last year? Or the year before that? Or pretty much any cider season ever?"

"Um, well, uh-" the yellow pegasus began.

" _Pinkie Pie,_ " the blue pegasus spat. "She always ends up ahead of us in line, and then they always run out of cider!"

' _Oh, that,'_ Fluttershy thought. "I guess I-" she began and yelped when her friend began shoving her from behind again.

"Well, not this year!" Rainbow Dash declared, still pushing the yellow pegasus. "This year I'm gonna get there before sunrise, so I can drink all the cider I want and laugh when she doesn't get any! It's the perfect plan. Y'know, I might even buy some cider and hold onto it for a while, drinking it drop by drop in front of her-" she suddenly stopped and gasped with alarm.

They had reached Sweet Apple Acres, and there was a _very_ long line of tents going from the apple cider booth and disappearing into the distance.

"Gee, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy remarked, landing next to a pink tent. "It looks like a few other ponies had the same idea." She smiled when the tent zipped open and a familiar pink pony came out with a bunch of balloons that floated into the slowly lightening sky. "Oh, gosh, Pinkie. I love your new style," she commented upon seeing her friend's bed hair.

Rainbow Dash also landed and looked at the line of tents. "Who _are_ all these ponies?!" she demanded, upset since it looked like she wasn't going to be first at the cider… _again_.

"Isn't this great?" Pinkie Pie explained, her mane and tail returning to their normal curly state. "I couldn't sleep last night 'cause I was so excited about cider season, and I had this brilliant idea to come down here and camp out, so I told a few others about it, and they all thought it was a great idea too, and now it's just a big old cider party! Woo-hoo!" She hugged her friends and then noticed the tents. "Oh, gosh, that's a lot of ponies. Hope they don't run out before you get any," she added slyly.

Rainbow Dash growled, glaring at the pink pony.

* * *

Once the sun was up, the tents had been put away, and the ponies were all lined up with Pinkie Pie right in front, and much, _much_ farther away was Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, who wasn't happy with the turn of events. Halfway from the front of the line, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, Spike, and Rarity were waiting for the start of cider season.

"Isn't this exciting, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asked, smiling. "Opening day of cider season!"

"Yeah!" Spike agreed, but he was thinking of something else that he was looking forward to. "That means it's only thirty more days 'til sapphire season!"

Sunrise Blossom rolled her eyes. "Easy there, Spike, you're drooling," she pointed out and the baby dragon flushed. "I just hope that Rainbow Dash will be able to get some cider and that Pinkie won't tease her so much."

Rarity nodded. "Yes, it does seem like Pinkie Pie does go out of her way to tease Rainbow about the cider each season," she agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the start of the line, Applejack set up a megaphone. "Attention, everypony!" she announced into it so that she could be heard. "Cider season is now officially open!" And the ponies cheered.

Stepping up to the booth, Pinkie Pie dumped a bag full of money into the cashbox, surprising Apple Bloom and Granny Smith, and the orange filly gave her the first mug of apple cider. The pink pony drank it, grinned, and then skipped off with her forelegs full of mugs of cider. She made a point to go past Rainbow Dash, who glowered after her.

* * *

For the next several hours, the line moved steadily with ponies dropping their bits into the cashbox and accepting their mugs of apple cider. Rainbow Dash watched as one barrel of cider after another was emptied and Big Macintosh would switch them out. The blue pegasus did her best not to panic whenever the red stallion did this, but she was worried.

* * *

Soon enough, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash both reached the booth. The yellow pegasus dropped her two bits into the cashbox and accepted her mug of apple cider from Apple Bloom. Eager, Rainbow Dash dropped her two bits into the box and looked eagerly at Apple Bloom, who pulled on the tap, but only a small fizzle of cider came out. Seeing this, the blue pegasus growled while the orange filly shrugged helplessly.

' _Here we go again,'_ Applejack thought and spoke up so that the waiting ponies could hear her. "Heh. Sorry, everypony!" she called out. "That's it for today!" And the waiting ponies all groaned, disappointed that this was happening again.

"Surprise, surprise," Rainbow Dash said sarcastically, glaring at her friend. "You ran out again!"

Caramel nodded, annoyed. "Yeah, you always run out!"

"For the record, I don't mind-" Fluttershy began.

"Why can't you make enough cider for all of us?" the blue pegasus complained, interrupting the yellow pegasus. "Or at least for me!" And many of the ponies agreed.

Applejack sighed, having heard this all before on every cider season. "Hold on, everypony," she said, climbing onto the booth so that they could see and hear her. "We've done our best to improve supply this year-"

"You _always_ say that!" Caramel snapped.

"And it's always true," Applejack agreed. "But Apple family cider is made with love and integrity, and only the highest quality apples in Equestria. Sorry, but that recipe takes time." She rolled her eyes when the ponies kept complaining. "If y'all just be patient, we'll have plenty more tomorrow," she promised.

Pinkie Pie chose that moment to pop up next to Rainbow Dash. "She's right, y'know!" she agreed cheerfully and began teasing her friend. "You can't rush perfection! And this year's batch was _per_ fection!"

"Uh, Pinkie Pie-" Fluttershy began with an uneasy expression, knowing what was coming.

"I'll never forget the cider I just drank!" the pink pony continued, ignoring the yellow pegasus. "It was a moment in time that-" she was then cut off when Sunrise Blossom clamped a hoof over her mouth, muffling her.

"Pinkie, enough with the teasing," the orange unicorn scolded and the blue pegasus was giving her a grateful look when there was a loud honking, and they all turned as motorized noises began from down the road.

Applejack jumped down to join her friends as they stared at the _strangest_ -looking contraption heading their way. "What in Equestria is that?" she wondered.

"No idea," said Sunrise Blossom, removing her hoof from Pinkie Pie's mouth.

What was that thing? And why was it coming to Sweet Apple Acres?

* * *

A/N: Uh, who could be on that strange contraption heading toward the ponies? Well, you'll just have to tune in on Tuesday to find out at the same pony time and the same pony channel. See you all on Tuesday! Bye! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: ENTER FLIM AND FLAM

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000

A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm back! So, it's time to see who is going to show up at Sweet Apple Acres to cause trouble for Applejack and her family.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: ENTER FLIM AND FLAM**

The contraption heading up the road was red and looked to be a cross between a train, a car, and some kind of steampunk machine that was running it. On the front was a podium and seated on a couch were two tall unicorns with pale yellow skin, red hair with white stripes (and one of them had a red mustache), green eyes, one had an apple slice for a cutie mark and the other had a partly apple for a cutie mark, and they were both dressed like barkers you would find at a carnival.

As the contraption got closer, the ponies could see that the two unicorns were powering it with their green-colored magic. Soon the contraption reached the front gate and came to a stop with a bang, knocking down a part of the fence, earning a scowl from Granny Smith.

"Well, lookie what we got here," one of the new arrivals began singing, jumping off the machine to look around at the gathered ponies, "brother of mine, it's the same in every town. Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found. Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair."

His brother joined him and he was singing, too. "That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share," he agreed and they sang together when the ponies began chattering excitedly.

"Well you've got opportunity," they sang and danced as they introduced each other. "In this very community. He's Flim. He's Flam. We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers. Traveling sales-ponies nonpareil."

"Nonpa-what?" Pinkie Pie asked, trying and failing to say the word.

"Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see," Flim sang. "No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be. And that's a new world, with tons of cider. Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking." And he could see that among the excited ponies, the Apple family weren't looking too happy.

"More cider than you could drink in all your days of thinking," Flam added.

Rainbow Dash grinned, liking what she was hearing. "I doubt that."

"So take this opportunity," Flim and Flam sang together and most of the ponies joined in. "In this very community. He's Flim. He's Flam. We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers. Traveling sales-ponies. Nonpareil."

Flim then jumped back onto the contraption. "I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport," he sang.

"I say, our mode of locomotion," said Flam.

"And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider?" Flim asked.

"Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same," Flam agreed.

"But my brother and I have something most unique and superb," Flim sang. "Unseen at any time in this big new world." And they sang together as the ponies gathered around with eager expression.

"And that's opportunity."

"Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best," sang Flim.

"The unbelievable," Flam sang.

"Unimpeachable."

"Indispensable."

"I-can't-believe-able."

The two brothers sang the last line together. "Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000."

Flam then winked at Rarity. "What d'you say, sister?" he asked and she fainted dramatically.

Now the crowd was singing with the brothers. "Oh, we got opportunity. In this very community. Please, Flim, please, Flam, help us out of this jam. With your Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000."

Grinning, Flim went over to Applejack. "Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spellbindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here?" he requested with a bow.

Applejack was taken aback. "Uh, sure, I guess."

The crowd cheered and sang. "Opportunity, in our community."

"Ready, Flim?" Flam asked his brother, who nodded.

"Ready, Flam?" Flim asked and his brother now.

"Let's bing bang zam!" they shouted together and powered up the machine with their magic. Soon a suction device rose and sucked up the apples from a nearby tree. They were sucked into the machine, which began processing them into cider.

"And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider!" Flim declared happily.

"Cider, cider, cider, cider…" the ponies chanted, moving in closer so that they could see the process. The only ponies not joining in were the Apple family and Sunrise Blossom, who was watching the whole business with an uneasy expression.

"Watch closely, my friends!" said Flim.

"The fun begins!" said Flam.

"Now, here's where the magic happens," Flim explained, gesturing to a window where the ponies could see that the machine was separating the good apples from the bad apples. "Right here in this heaving, roiling, cider-press-boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A, top-notch, five-star, blow-your-horseshoes-off, one-of-a-kind cider!"

"Feel free to take a sneak peek!" Flam added.

Having had enough, Granny Smith pushed through the crowd, and interrupted their chanting. "Now wait, you fellers, hold it!" she snapped, choosing to sing. "You went and over-sold it! I guarantee that what you have there won't compare. For the very most important ingredient. Can't be added or done expedient. And it's quality, friends, Apple Acres' quality and care!" She was relieved when the ponies began agreeing with her.

"Well, Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear," said Flim with his trademark smile not fading in the slightest, and he resumed singing. "I say I'm glad you brought that up. You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup." And he gave her a canter of freshly made cider, which she did take a sip and found that it was quite good, much to her horror.

"Yes, sir, yes, ma'am, this great machine lets just the very best," Flam sang and turned to the Apple family. "So whaddaya say then, Apples? Care to step into the modern world. And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test?" And as the crowd began chanting "cider", he and his brother sang together while Rainbow Dash flew over their heads in a joyous manner.

"What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon, Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about! We're saying you've got. And the crowd joined in. "Opportunity. In this very community. He's Flim, he's Flam. We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers. Traveling sales-ponies nonpareil! Yeah!"

Apple Bloom stepped forward and held out a hoof, liking what she was hearing. "You got a deal! And the crowd cheered.

"Not so fast!" Granny Smith snapped and pushed her granddaughter behind her. "No way no how that machine matches up with the care we put in our cider!" She then gathered her grandkids in for a huddle.

Apple Bloom still thought that the machine was a good idea. "But if it really does work, we could make everypony in town happy!" she pointed out.

"I just don't know, y'all," Applejack said uncertainly. "We've always made cider the same way."

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup. Huh?" He was surprised to see that Flim and Flam had joined their huddle without their knowledge or permission.

"We'll sweeten the deal," Flim offered. "You supply the apples…"

"…We supply the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000," Flam added.

"Then we split those sweet sweet profits…" the brothers said together. "…Seventy-five…Twenty-five."

"Deal-" Apple Bloom began, but she was cut off again, this time by her own sister.

"Hold on," said Applejack, frowning at the two brothers. "Who gets the seventy five?"

Flim gestured to his brother and himself. "Why, us, naturally."

"And, we'll throw in the magic to power the machine for free," Flam added.

Applejack shook her head and turned to her family. "Cider sales keep our business afloat through the winter," she reminded them. "We'd lose Sweet Apple Acres if we agreed to this."

"So? What'll it be?" Flim and Flam asked together.

"No deal," Big Mac declared firmly.

Flim scoffed, having expected this. "Hmph. Very well," he said. "If you refuse our generous offer to be partners, then we'll just have to be competitors."

Applejack glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

Flim smiled at her in a challenging manner. "Oh no?"

"Don't you worry, everypony!" Flam called out to the ponies. "There'll be plenty of cider for all of you!"

"Once we drive Sweet Apple Acres out of business," Flim added quietly so that only the Apple family could hear him and they gasped, alarmed.

Flim and Flam were planning on driving them out of business?!

* * *

A/N: If Flim and Flam think they can drive Sweet Apple Acres out of business, then they're gonna have a fight on their hooves. Right, Applejack?

Applejack: Right you are, sweetie. We Apples aren't going down without a fight!

Dede42: Absolutely right! See you all on Thursday to see how this all turns out. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: CIDER CHALLENGE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000

A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm back and here *yawns*. Sorry about that, I had work last night and I went to bed after midnight, so when this is posted, I'll be going back to bed. Anyway, time to see whether the Apple family will be able to keep their farm from falling into the hooves of Film and Flam.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: CIDER CHALLENGE**

The next morning, the Apple family had a fresh supply of apple cider to sell, and ponies were lined up to buy. While ponies were buying cider, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Spike, holding their own mugs of apple cider, were standing with Applejack, and they were discussing the arrival of Flim and Flam, and what it would mean for the apple cider business.

"Still worried about Flim and Flam?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Granny Smith says they were just blowing hot air," Spike remarked.

Applejack glanced at her grandmother, who was finishing repairs to the fence while Big Mac switched out the barrels. "I'm not so sure," she said uncertainly. "They sounded mighty serious when they threatened to run us out of business."

"AJ, your family is one of the Founding Families, so I don't think it'll happen," Sunrise Blossom assured her friend.

Just then, Apple Bloom pulled on the tap and no cider came out. "That's it! Last cup!" she called out and the waiting ponies all groaned.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Rainbow Dash shouted over the sighs of disappointment.

"C'mon back tomorrow, everypony!" Apple Bloom added.

The crowd started complaining when the Cider Squeezy 6000 came clunking up the road and with a crunch, stopped and damaged the fence once again.

"Not them again," Sunrise Blossom groaned when she saw the unicorn brothers.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Flim inquired, although it was obvious.

"Oh my, oh my, out of cider _again_?" Flam tsked.

Flim went to the back of the machine to reveal that it was loaded with barrels of cider. "What have we here? Who'd like a cup?" he asked, rolling out a barrel and filled a mug, which Rainbow Dash accepted eagerly.

Applejack was alarmed when the crowd let out cries of excitement, hurrying over to get some of the cider, and she grabbed her rope since she knew that the apple cider in those barrels were made from the apples that she'd allowed the brothers to use yesterday.

"Don't worry, everypony," Flam assured the ponies, "we've got the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to make more in an instant!"

Making a lasso, Applejack tossed it so that it looped itself around the barrel, and she yanked it away. Unfortunately, this resulted in the mug being knocked out of the blue pegasus' hoof and it fell to the ground, spilling the cider into the dirt. "You can't sell that cider!" she snapped. "That's made from Apple family apples!"

Rainbow Dash tried to lap the spilt cider, but she got a mouthful of dirt, and she looked at her friend with an expression of betrayal. "Is this some kind of cruel joke?" she asked angrily.

"Don't worry, everypony, there are plenty of apples in Equestria," Flim assured the disappointed ponies. "We'll find some others and make more cider than all of Ponyville can drink!" And the crowd gasped, delighted.

"We'll make more cider than you could ever imagine!" Apple Bloom declared and the crowd looked at her hopefully. She yelped when Big Mac grabbed her by her tail and carried her back to Applejack, Granny Smith, and the twins.

"Now, it ain't about the speed, young'un, it's about quality," Granny Smith reminded her granddaughter as she was set back on the ground, and the crowd let out disappointed sighs.

"Who cares how good the cider is if _I_ never get to drink any?" Rainbow Dash complained.

Flim suddenly popped up next to the blue pegasus and treated her like a baby until she could pull away from his clutches. "Oh, look at these poor, dissatisfied ponies."

"Ponyville is Sweet Apple Cider country!" Apple Bloom declared.

"Our cider speaks for itself!" Applejack agreed.

Flim smiled at the Apple family. "Let's put it to the test!" he challenged.

"Anywhere, anytime!" Apple Bloom declared and the crowd looked between them with surprised expressions.

Granny Smith pulled her granddaughter aside. "Well, that's enough now."

"With our machine, we can make enough cider in one hour to satisfy this entire town!" Flam declared.

"We'll do it in 45 minutes!" Apple Bloom shot back, slipping past her grandmother.

Granny Smith pulled her granddaughter back again. "Easy, Apple Bloom, easy."

"What's the matter, Granny Smith?" Flim teased. "Chicken?"

Granny Smith's expression went hard and she slowly turned to face the two brothers. "What did you call me, sonny?" she asked coldly.

Flim smirked. "If you're so confident in your cider, then what's the problem?"

"Tomorrow mornin', right here!" Granny Smith declared, shocking both the crowd and her grandkids.

"But I'm afraid we haven't any…" said Flam, magically choosing an apple and spit on it before rubbing on his shirt "…apples."

"You can use our south field!" Granny Smith announced. "It'll be worth it to teach y'all a thing or two about cider making!"

Flim beamed. "Excellent; we have a bet," Flim agreed smugly. "Whoever produces the most barrels in one hour wins the exclusive right to sell cider in Ponyville." And he held out a hoof.

"And after we beat ya," said Granny Smith, shaking his hoof, "I don't never want to see you bambahoozlers around here again!"

Flam grinned and got back onto the machine with his brother. "Until tomorrow." And the Cider Squeezy 6000 drove off.

"Don't worry, Applejack, I know you'll win tomorrow!" Twilight Sparkle assured her friend.

Applejack wasn't so sure. "We'd better, 'cause if we don't, we're gonna lose our farm," she said dejectedly and walked away.

"Do you really think that the Apples can defeat Flim and Flam?" Sunrise Blossom asked her twin, who shrugged. "Oh boy."

Who was going to win the cider battle?

* * *

A/N: And you all will have to wait until Tuesday to see who will win the upcoming apple cider battle. Hey, Applejack, are you sure that your cider doesn't have alcohol in it?

Applejack: Of course it doesn't. Why?

Dede42: Just wondering. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: APPLES VS FLIM AND FLAM

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000

A/N: Sorry for not updating this morning like I normally do, but I got caught up with real life and family stuff. Anyway, time to see who will win the right to sell apple cider in Ponyville, and whether the Apple family will lose Sweet Apple Acres or not. Let the apple cider competition begin!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: APPLES VS FLIM AND FLAM**

The next morning, the whole of Ponyville had turned out to see the cider competition take place to see who would have the right to make and sell apple cider in Ponyville. The twins were standing next to the Apple family, who were busy warming up and setting up the equipment that they used to make their apple cider.

"Applejack? Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Twilight Sparkle asked the orange pony as she bucked at punching bag that Apple Bloom was holding onto.

"Me 'n' the family are…" Applejack grunted, bucking the punch bag "one hundred percent confident… in our cider making capabilities."

"And besides, nopony calls Granny a chicken," Apple Bloom added and accidentally got bucked off the punching bag.

Sunrise Blossom went to help the filly up and made sure that she was ok. "If you say so, AJ."

"Attention, everypony!" Mayor Mare called out in a megaphone. It was time.

"Well, good luck," said the twins, leaving to join the crowd.

"Thanks, Twilight, Sunrise," said Applejack. "We'll need it."

Mayor Mare continued speaking into the megaphone. "The teams have one hour to produce as much cider as they can, after which the barrels will be counted and the winner will be named the sole cider provider for all of Ponyville!" she announced and the crowd gasped. "Are both teams ready?" she asked, looking between the two teams.

Applejack glanced at her family as Big Mac pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Ready!"

"Ready!" Flim and Flam announced from their couch.

Mayor Mare nodded and turned to Dr. Hooves, the resident time keeper, and he was standing next to an hourglass with Spike. "Then let's… go!" she ordered and he turned it over to start the countdown.

Flim and Flam used their magic to start their machine, which began vacuuming up apples and making apple cider.

Applejack bucked the apples from the trees, Apple Bloom caught them in a basket, and she set it in front of their grandmother before grabbing an empty basket to fill.

Granny Smith went to work on sniffing the apples, separating the good from the bad. "Ugh, bad 'un. Good 'un! Bad 'un…" and each good apple got tossed into the grinder, which was moving thanks to Big Mac running on a treadmill, and soon they had a barrel filled with apple cider.

"Great job, y'all!" Applejack called out as her brother capped the full barrel and replaced it with an empty one. "We've already filled an entire barrel!"

"I'll bet you those guys don't even have-" Apple Bloom began, only to have her and her family gasp when they saw that the brothers were already ahead of them with a stack of barrels. "What?!"

Flim and Flam grinned at them as the Cider Squeezy 6000 spat out another barrel to add to the stack.

Applejack gulped fearfully. The brothers already had six barrels! How was her family going to catch up?!

* * *

Half of the time was already gone and even with Applejack encouraging her family to keep going, they were falling behind since Big Mac had to stop the grinder in order to cap off the full barrels, and the Flim Flam brothers' machine was producing three barrels at a time. While the crowd was cheering both teams on, six certain ponies weren't liking the odds for their friend.

"This is just dreadful," Rarity moaned. "Even at top speed the Apples are only making one barrel to the twins' three!"

"I wish we could help," Sunrise Blossom said wistfully.

Hearing her sister say this, gave Twilight Sparkle an idea and she approached the mayor. "Um, Miss Mayor! Are honorary family members allowed to help in the competition?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not sure…" said Mayor Mare and she glanced at the brothers. "Flim, Flam, would you object to honorary family members helping?" she inquired.

The brothers were lounging on the couch, drinking their own apple cider, and they snickered at the thought of the six ponies helping the Apple family.

"Are you kidding?"

"We don't care if the whole kingdom of Canterlot helps. It's a lost cause."

Mayor Mare raised her eyebrows at them and turned to the Apple family. "Hm, I guess it's okay. Applejack? What do you think?" she asked.

Applejack wiped the sweat off her forehead and smiled at her friends. "I think I'd love to have the rest of my _family_ helpin' out," she declared.

"All right!" the six ponies cheered.

Pleased, Twilight Sparkle turned to her sister and their friends. "Okay, everypony, we're not gonna let those smooth talkers take our friend's farm," she announced and they agreed. "Fluttershy, Sunrise, help Applejack with the trees," she ordered.

"Got it," Fluttershy and Sunrise Blossom agreed.

"Pinkie Pie, you're on apple catching detail," Twilight Sparkle instructed.

Pinkie Pie saluted. "Yessir, ma'am, sir!"

"Rarity, you've got a discerning eye," Twilight Sparkle said. "Help Granny Smith at the quality control station."

Rarity nodded. "Of course."

Nodding in return, Twilight Sparkle turned to the blue pegasus. "Rainbow Dash, do you think you can help Big Macintosh press?" she asked.

"In my sleep!" Rainbow Dash replied. Yeah, she _really_ wanted apple cider, but she didn't want one of her best friends to lose either.

"Alright, everypony, let's save Sweet Apple Acres!" Twilight Sparkle announced and they all agreed.

"All right!"

* * *

A/N: Who will win the competition? You'll just have to wait until Thursday to find out. R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: AND THE WINNER IS…

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000

A/N: Hey, guys, here I am and I am posting on time. So, because I have a shift at the movie theater on Tuesday, the next chapter will be posted on Monday instead, and then back to the regular time a week from today on Thursday. Now it's time to see whether the Apple family will win the cider challenge with the help of Applejack's friends, or if Flim and Flam will win the challenge.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: AND THE WINNER IS…**

Soon the Apple family was catching up as Fluttershy flew through each tree, shaking out the apples so that Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom could catch them. While Applejack was bucking the trees to get the apples out, Sunrise Blossom was magically removing the apples, and both Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom were encouraging each other as they ran and jumped to catch the apples.

"Over there, Apple Bloom! Don't miss them!"

"Right behind you, Pinkie Pie!"

* * *

Over at the quality control station, Rarity and Granny Smith were working as a team, sorting through the apples and creating a sizable pile of bad apples while sending the good apples into the grinder, which was moving twice as fast with Rainbow Dash and Big Mac running on the treadmill, and they grinned at each other as they ran.

"Good 'un, bad 'un, bad 'un, good 'un…"

"Lovely, horrid, horrid, lovely…"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle had taken over on capping the full barrels and stacking them, which she was doing by way of her magic, and she was also keeping track. "Based on these figures, we're making five barrels for every three of theirs!" And the crowd was cheering loudly for the Apple family.

"Keep it up, everypony!" Applejack called out, excited since the odds were now in their favor. "We're back in this!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the machine, Flim had been sipping his apple cider when he saw what was going on, and he spit it out in his brother's face. "Come on, brother, we've gotta pick up the pace!" he yelped.

"Right, uh, double the power!" Flam agreed and they increased their magic, so the machine worked even faster, and was now sucking up whole trees and not just the apples.

Flim checked the quality control area and saw that it was vetoing the bad stuff, and there was very little good stuff getting through. "We've gotta try something else!"

"I've got it, brother of mine," said Flam and he pushed a button that override the quality control and soon the Cider Squeezy 6000 was dinging with green lights as it shot out even more barrels then before.

Flim high-hoofed his brother. "Well done, Flam! We're at top productivity!" And the crowd was spilt in cheering for both groups.

* * *

' _Those darn cheaters,'_ Twilight Sparkle thought sourly and called out to her friends. "C'mon, Rainbow Dash, keep grinding!"

Rainbow Dash, however, didn't want the Flim Flam brothers to win. "We don't have time for quality control if we wanna win this thing!" she shouted and flew away, leaving poor Big Mac to be spun in circles on the treadmill, and she dove for the baskets of apples.

Granny Smith yelped and swatted the blue pegasus away. "Get back, you!" she warned, standing in front of the baskets, scowling. "One bad apple spoils the bunch!"

Rainbow Dash looked to the orange pony for help. "Applejack, help me!"

Applejack, however, agreed with her grandmother. "There's no point in winnin' if we cheat!" she stated.

"We'll just have to work harder!" Twilight Sparkle agreed. "C'mon, everypony!"

Realizing that they were right, Rainbow Dash flew back down to help with the grinder. "All right then, double time!"

* * *

The contest continued and when the sand ran out on the hourglass, Mayor Mare called out to the two teams. "Time's up!"

Hearing this, both the Apple family and the six ponies groaned as they all collapsed on the ground, exhausted from working so hard

The crowd was cheering while Mayor Mare counted the two stacks of barrels to figure out which team had won.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom were lying on their backs next Applejack, and they were panting. "We're proud of you, Applejack."

Applejack smiled at them. "Thanks."

"Integrity like that will always be… rewarded," Twilight Sparkle added.

"Definitely," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

* * *

By this point, Mayor Mare finished counting and she announced the winners. "Flim and Flam win!" And the crowd gasped, shocked to hear that the Apple family had lost.

"Wh, wh-" Apple Bloom stammered, shocked.

"We… lost?" Applejack asked, shocked that after all their hard work, they had ended up losing everything to the brothers.

Flim beamed at the Apple family. "Daww, too bad, Apples."

"Guess you'll just have to find a new line of work that doesn't match your names quite so… perfectly," Flam added snidely.

"Now should we tear down all these tacky old buildings and put up new ones, brother?" Flim asked, gesturing to the farm.

"I don't see why not, brother," Flam agreed, putting a new sign on the booth. "After all, this isn't Sweet Apple Acres anymore. How about 'Flim Flam Fields'?"

Rainbow Dash was furious that her friends had lost. "I ought to press you into jerk cider!" she began, flying forward.

Applejack grabbed the blue pegasus by the tail, stopping her. "No, Rainbow Dash," she said sadly. "A deal's a deal." And she turned to the brothers, who were laughing. "Congratulations to y'all," she told them while Big Mac was hugging Apple Bloom, who was sobbing. "The cider business in Ponyville… is yours. C'mon, Apples. Let's go pack up our things." And they started for the house.

Thrilled, Flim filled several mugs with the apple cider and set them on the booth. "Fear not, everypony, there's more than enough cider to go around," he announced as he and Flam laughed.

Applejack noticed that no pony in the crowd was going near the brothers. "Go ahead, everypony," she insisted. "Go on, y'all. It's okay." And she walked past her friends, who were all upset and Pinkie Pie was crying.

"Drink up, Ponyville!" said Flam happily as three ponies took mugs of cider. "Down the hatch!"

The three ponies drank the cider and seconds later, they spitting it out in the faces of the brothers and grunting in disgust at the taste.

"I can't get the taste off my tongue!"

"Mine's got rocks in it!"

"I wouldn't pay one _cent_ for this dreck!"

Flam was taken aback and glanced at the mugs still on display, realizing that it had come from the last batch barrels that'd been made when he overrode the quality control station. "You wouldn't pay even one cent?" he asked uncertainly.

"No!" the crowd shouted.

Flim and Flam mumbling to each other, trying to come up with a plan.

"How about _two_ cups for one cent?" Flam offered.

"No!"

The brothers mumbled to each other again, and made a new offer. "Two bits for a barrel?"

" _NO_!" the crowd roared.

"It looks like we've encountered a slight… problem here in Ponyville," Flam remarked nervously.

"No pony wants our product. Next town?" Flim suggested.

Flam fully agreed. "Next town. Let's go, Flim!"

"Let's go, Flam!"

They jumped onto the Cider Squeezy 6000 and drove off.

Applejack watched them go, amazed by the turn of events. "They're gone."

"That means Sweet Apple Acres is still in business!" Twilight Sparkle announced, happy that her friend was going to get to stay.

"Plus we can have high quality Apple family cider!" Carmel added.

Apple Bloom yanked down the sign and set up the first barrel. "Because of this silly competition, we've made enough of our cider for the whole town!" she announced and the crowd cheered.

* * *

After selling the apple cider and making sure that Rainbow Dash did manage to get some when Pinkie Pie surprised her with an entire barrel, Applejack decided to write a letter to Princess Celestia.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I wanted to share my thoughts with you. I didn't learn anythin'! Ha! I was right all along! If you take your time to do things the right way, your work will speak for itself. Sure I could tell you I learned something about how my friends are always there to help me, and I can count on them no matter what, but truth is, I knew that already too_ _._

* * *

A/N: Yay! The Apple family is still in business! See you all on Monday! Bye! R&R everyone!


End file.
